Tell me a beautiful lie
by Chiyozora-Mazura
Summary: Modern AU, Shinya and Yuu - why are they so close? Pairings: Shinya x Yuu, MikaYuu, other minor pairings 3/May/2016 - Chapter 2 fixed
1. Chapter 1

This world needs more Shinya/Yuu love. ShinYuu

I am sorry for the grammar mistakes.

 **I don't own Owari no Seraph nor the characters.**

"Guren, you can't be serious! I am already fifteen! I don't need anyone to babysit me while you are on a trip with your girlfriend and busy fucking her!" Yuu sat on a cushioned black chair with an expression of a killer. 'Why does he always treat me as if I was a kid?!' he thought angrily.

"Because you ARE a kid." Guren cooly answered with a snort, easily guessing what was Yuu thinking. He was like an open book after all, his expression easy to read. After taking care of Yuu for several years he know him very well. They were practically brothers. You could say step-brothers.

"Do you not remember what happened when I left you alone at home, baka-Yuu? You set our kitchen on fire! There is no way that I am leaving you alone at my apartment. Who knows what would you destroy next." Yuu clenched his teeth together at Guren's harsh words.

But it was true. But he just wanted to make surprise cookies for Guren, to show him that he wasn't an useless child that only caused trouble. Both at home and in school. Maybe...he is really a good for nothing monster. Just as his parents said so many times in the past.

"I am n-.." Yuu was interrupted by a knock on the door and immediately glared at it. He could just hope that his 'babysitter' wouldn't be Goshi, Mito or Shigure. He would even accept Sayuri to be with him for the weekend that Guren won't be at home.

The last time Goshi was alone with Yuu, Guren found a traumatized Yuu with magazines of half-naked or worse naked women piling up on the poor kid. And Yuu was even slightly drunk.

They both agreed that Goshi wasn't allowed to be alone with Yuu or even bring his lewd magazines with him in Guren's apartment. But sake and other alcohol was still allowed. Just not to Yuu.

Mito was too strict in Yuu's opinion. She always forced him to clean up his messy room and do his homework. And Yuu learned that it was no good to make fun of her crush on Guren. She didn't hold back her strenght even though he is younger than her by five years. Her hits hurt. That was a fact.

Shigure wasn't that bad but Yuu didn't know how to talk with her. There was always the awkward silence between them that was slowly killing him. It wasn't like Yuu didn't like silence. But he was a noisy kid, he had to admit it. So the hours spent with her were boring and awkward.

Then there is Sayuri. She is nice and sweet to him. But her obvious crush on Guren was quite annoying. She blushed everytime Yuu said something about Guren or when she touched something that belonged to Guren. Last time she fainted after accidently touching one of Guren's underwear that Yuu left in the hallway. Yes, purposely. He was curious what would happen. Though he didn't expect her to faint because of that. Guren was rather annoyed when he found out what happened.

But back to the current situation.

Guren motioned for Yuu to go open the front door, making him groan in annoyance and walk to the door that was almost twice of his size.

Just as h opened the door a mass of silver and blue glomped him, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor.

"Hello, Yuu!~ Guren~ I came to take care of your baby brother.~" Shinya giggled while suffocating Yuu who blamed his hit head for seeing the stars and blooming flowers behind Shinya. 'I am NOT a baby!' he exclaimed in his mind but his lips were as if frozen to say anything.

"Good, you are finally here." Guren stood up from his seat and walked to them, but of course not to help his little bro. He grabbed his wallet and keys, ready to leave.

"H-hey Guren!" Yuu shouted from under the older male.

"Have a safe trip, Guren.~" Shinya waved at his childhood friend, a gentle smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Tch. Don't blow up my apartment. I want to see it in one piece just as I left it." the door closed after him as he left the black haired boy and 21-years old silver haired male on the floor.

Shinya's smile faltered for a second, something that Yuu managed to notice after knowing each other for years.

 _'Why everyone have a crush on the stupid Guren?'_ Yuu's anger came back at the thought and he tried to push off the taller male. He know that Shinya had a crush on Guren for years but he didn't say anything. He even fought against his family to cancel the forced marriage between him and Mahiru, knowing how Guren loved her and that they were secretly in a relationship. He hid his hurt heart, his sadness behind a mask.

Maybe Yuu was a bit stupid but he was sharp. He saw many people with the mask, hiding their emotions. His best friend Mika, wore it many times and Yuu wasn't oblivious to it.

Shinya chuckled and stood up, pulling the green eyed male up but not leting him go.

"Fierce as always." he commented while Yuu was trashing in his arms with a light blush on his 'baby face' as Shinya loved to call it. Of course that not making Yuu happy.

"Let me go, Shinya." Yuu put his smaller hands on Shinya's chest, an attempt to get rid off the clingy male.

"Aww, no need to be shy. Even after what happened last week..." he trailed off and Yuu's blush got stronger, remembering what happened. "You were so clingy that time. It was so cute." Shinya cooed, enjoying the embarrassed look that crossed on Yuu's face.

'That time' was when he came home with teary and guilt filled eyes. He got in a fight with Mika, argumenting with him over a silly thing. Again.

He hoped that no one would be at home but instead of an empty apartment, a worried Shinya welcomed him. He didn't ask the sad boy anything and only hugged him, whispering comforting words to him. It was the first time that Yuu felt so comfortable warm in someone's arms. He never got a hug from his parents or Guren. Only from Mika, his childhood best friend.

So this was a nice experience for the young boy who never felt loved enough. Shinya so similiar to him. Never being loved by his adopted family and having an unrequited love, always hiding his emotions behind lies and gentle smiles. The only person who saw behind his mask was Yuu. His mask often breaking up in front of the understanding raven haired male.

These moments making their bond stronger, not many people knowing about how close the two are, mostly when they are alone.

Mito, Goshi, Shigure and Sayuri often saw the duo to team up against Guren just to annoy him. But that's all. They didn't see how Yuu comforted and supported Shinya when they saw Guren and Mahiru making out right in front of them. Or when Shinya was taking care of Yuu's wounds after the trouble maker got in another fight. Shinya lived alone and near Guren's apartment so it often happened that they visited each other when they were lonely or needed a company.

Yuu was more lonely in the past years because all of his friends were already in a relationship and Mika was getting more popular in his school, their time together being often cut off because of school or because of Mika's club activities. The school was stressful for both of them. Yet, Yuu just smiled at Mika and said that everything is okay. Lies, lies.

Shinya had to watch Mahiru and Guren being all lovely-dovely in school and quietly envy them. Not showing his jealousness even as he teased them and said that he supported their relationship. Hearing his adopted family bad-mouth him and still tell his little sister Shinoa that everything is okay. Lies, lies.

"W-whatever." Yuu turned away, not fighting anymore and just waiting for Shinya to release him. Just then he noticed the small bag behind Shinya. So he was really going to spend the weekend here...with him...and alone.

"Let's enjoy our time together, ne~?" Shinya smiled playfully and pulled Yuu deeper in the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Edited by my friend.

* * *

Yuu let out a tired sigh as he finished the devilish test from math that had four fucking pages. Like seriously, it was almost impossible to finish it in less than two hours. The teacher was pure evil. No surprise.

Everyone had a blank face when they got the test papers as if accepting their death. The only way to survive was to fight. And Yuu was more than determined to defeat the monsters.

But the results on who won will be announced only after two days (maybe, depending on how lazy is the teacher).

"Ichinose, if you have finished your test then you can leave the class." his teacher's voice brought him back and the ravenette nodded.

Yuu handed the papers to the teacher and left the class, happy to be free even though it still feels some parts of his brain burnt down in the two hours that he fought with the Math Monsters. The final Boss was the hardest to defeat so he proudly walked down the school hallway. A sign that he survived...for now.

He studied a lot after all. Shinya and the others helped him study for the passed few days and he didn't want to disappoint them. That and Guren threatened him that if he won't pass again, he will not give Yuu any money for two months.

He could survive that by going to Shinya and beg for some money (but mostly for food). Maybe he could even find a part-time job for himself. But this time Guren said that he will triple his training with more private trainings with Shinya.

That scared the living daylight out of him. Shinya was a really good fighter, his abilities with sword on the same level as Guren's skills. You would think that he is the gentle type of teacher but the truth was different. Sometimes he could be much worse than Guren. Yuu could swear that if Shinya was killing someone, he would be smiling and eating a slice of bread with his favourite jam while torturing and slowly killing his victim.

Yuu pushed away the horrific images and opened his school locker.

He placed the books that he didn't need and just as he was about to close it, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika's dandy voice slightly echoes in the half-empty hallway.

Yuu froze for a second before he smiled hesitantly at his rather popular childhood friend.

"Hi..." the ravenette took notice of the few students surrounding Mika that were throwing glares at the less popular boy, namely him. Yuu simply scoffed at them, not really caring about what did they think about him or about the rumours that they spread about him. The emerald eyed ravenette didn't have any energy left to do anything about this.

Seeing his dearest person happy with the 'others' as if he wasn't needed as much as in the past.

'It's not like needed me so much in the past...' Yuu thought bitterly. He only saved Mika few times from bullies that liked to make fun of him and make him cry.

"I was looking for you, Yuu-chan. How was your exam? Did my text book help you?" Mika got closer to him, excusing himself from the small crowd of students.

"Y-yeah, thank you." Yuu tightened his hold on the books he is still holding and averted his gaze from the bright face of his friend. He used the books as an excuse to turn away from Mika and finally put the books in his locker, later closing it louder than he intended to.

Mika looked at him in slight confusion but let it go for now. They walked together out of the school, talking about what happened in the past few days.

"So you are staying alone with Hiiragi Shinya?" Mika asked, a flash of a dark emotion appearing in his usually clear blue eyes.

"Yes, Guren left yesterday with Mahiru, going on a trip with her. It will take some days so he didn't want to risk leaving me alone and 'accidently' burning down his precious kitchen. So he left me in Shinya's care. He totally ignored me when I said that I don't need a babysitter." Yuu rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by how Guren still treats him as a clumsy kid. So what? There were some small accidents in the past but that doesn't mean that he would do something again. Only..maybe to annoy Guren.

"I see..."

"Oh. That reminds me..." Yuu trailed off, remembering something. "Shinya said that he is going to make curry tonight!" he sounded excited, practically bouncing next to Mika. "And you know that his curry is the best so..." now his voice sounded more hesitant. "..would you like to come with me and have dinner together? Just the three of us. With Shinya." he quickly added the last part, his eyes shining with hope.

"I don't mind." Mika mustered up a gentle smile, the back of his hand brushing against Yuu's hand.

"And later we can study as well." he added and Yuu only groaned in response.

"Mika why are you such a nerd? How can you love studying so much?" Yuu whined in distaste, fixing his school bag so it wouldn't slip off of his shoulder.

"It's not that I love it, Yuu-chan. It's our responsibility to study." Mika nonchalantly spoke without a second of hesitation. He is already used to this type of conversation.

"I know but it's no fun. Only torturing." the raven grumbled and kicked a small stone that was in his way.

"Then I will just have to make it more...entertaining." Mika grinned at him, his voice more deep with a hidden meaning. Yuu almost tripped hearing these words and fully turned to his friend.

"Huh? What do you mean by it?" he asked in confusion, oblivious to the hidden double meaning.

"For example we can play games that will make studying easier and more fun." Mika smoothly answered.

"O-okay." Yuu wanted to ask more about what type of games would they play but Mika pushed him forward and only then he noticed that their bus already arrived.

"I just hope it will be as fun as you say." Yuu sighed and sat down on a free seat with Mika by his side. He looked out of the window and watched the passing scenery outside.


End file.
